I Was Scared Too
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Rose is pregnant with her first child and she is terrified of being a mother. A talk with her dad changes her mind about the little baby inside of her. Father-daughter bonding fic.


**I Was Scared Too**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** Rose is pregnant with her first child and she is terrified of being a mother. A talk with her dad changes her mind about the little baby inside of her.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm nowhere near as talented as she is. I'm just a fan.

* * *

"Hey, Rosie. I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow. How are you?"

"Hey, Dad. I'm f-fine." I tried to give him my best smile as we pulled back from our brief welcoming hug. Dad's eyebrows furrowed slightly as he studied me, "Where's Mum?" I tried distracting him.

He gave a soft worried smile, "She got called in at the last minute. She should be home in a few minutes."

"Oh." I felt my heart drop. I needed Mum.

"Something wrong?" Dad asked as he gazed at me with concern filled eyes.

"N-no. I just wanted to ask Mum something." I nodded as I spoke, trying to reassure myself that everything was going to be alright.

"How about some tea while you wait? I haven't seen you in ages."

"That sounds good." I murmered as I followed my father through the living room into the kitchen.

My childhood home hadn't changed much since I was little. The carpet was still the soft sand color that Mum had picked out and Mum's soft blue curtains still hung on a curtain rod above the windows, framing a the gigantic oak tree in the front yard. The kitchen still held all of the childhood drawing from Hugo and I and the broom rack was still in the tiny corner by the back door.

"So, how's Scorpious?" my Dad's voice broke me out of my reverie as I sat down in a chair at the kitchen table.

"He's fine. He's been really busy lately with all the new brooms coming out, but he's really excited at the same time. He's trying to see if they will let him give the new Firebolt 3050 a test run."

"Firebolt 3050?" Dad scoffed, "If I was him, I'd want to take a spin on the new SnapWick 1001."

"I'm sure you would. You've been in love with the SanpWick since they first came out." I told dad as I my lip between my teeth. Merlin, I really wished Mum would hurry up and get home.

Dad looked at me concerned before sighing briefly and sat a cup of hot tea in front of me along with the bowl of sugar.

"What's up, Rosie? I know something's wrong. Is it Scorpius? Are you two fighting again-" Dad said softly as he sat.

Just then, I couldn't help it. My mouth seemed to just blurt it out, "I'm pregnant."

Dad stopped talking and looked at me, this time with everlasting happiness, "Congragulations. A grandchild. I feel to old to have a grandkid, but oh Rose this is-" Dad suddenly stopped.

I was crying now and looking down into my tea. I heard Dad's chair scrape the floor as he stood from his chair and soon felt his comforting and warm arms around me as he held me close.

He held me close for a while as I cried silently. He didn't say anything, he just held me tightly, like he was holding me together, just like how Scorpius always does. I guess it was true that a girl always did marry her father.

"I'm scared. This is something just so wonderful and Scorp is so happy and I am so horrified." I finally whispered. Dad ran his fingers through my hair in a soothing manner.

"It's okay to be scared, Rosie. I was scared too." He mumbled into my hair. I pulled back slightly and looked up at him. When I was little, I thought my dad was scared of nothing. He was a tough auror who could row with Mum and Grandmum and Aunt Ginny all at the same time without being scared. And even to this day, the only thing I could see my dad being afraid of are spiders.

"Really?" I stuttered out.

He nodded and gave me a small smile, "When your Mum told me she was pregnant with you, I was so happy and so terrified about becoming a father. I didn't know how I could possibly take care of a little human being. I was so scared that I would put my family in danger with my job and I was worried about screwing up my kids. I was absolutely mortified about becoming a dad.

"I was so stressed about being the perfect father that I covered up my inner joy of being able to have a little baby of my own. All I thought about was 'What if the baby hates me?', 'What if they're ashamed of me?', 'What if I ruin their lives?'. It was bad. But do you know what made that all go away?"

Dad smiled down at me as he stroked a piece of my lose red curls back into place, "What?"

"Did you know that the first time your Mum felt you kick, we were in bed and I had my arms around your mum and I was talking to you. My hand was on your mums belly and all of the sudden I felt this tiny little nudge right under my hand and I knew that it was you. And after that it became more real. I wasn't so worried about the other things because they didn't matter right then. And then they those fears came back a little, but as soon as you were born and the healer placed you in my arms for the first time, I knew that it was all gonna be okay, because you were mine. All mine."

"Really?" I asked as I wiped away a few stray tears.

"Really really." Dad responded, "But, you know Rosie, it's okay to be afraid. It's normal too. And I can bet my SanpWick 1000 that Scorpius is too."

"I don't know about that Dad." I told him as I leaned my head against his shoulder, "He just seems so ecstatic."

"He is, I'm sure, but I also know that deep inside he was absolutely horrified of raising a child."

"Is it really all gonna be okay?"

"It will be." Dad paused for a second and then laughed lightly, "I can defiantly tell you that it gets better when you are having your second child."

"I'm already pregnant with my first baby, you just found out, and you already want a second one?" I joked.

"Can't help it."

Dad and I laughed together until I heard the floo roar to life. Mum was home.

"What's going on in here?" Mum asked as she came into the kitchen smiling still dressed in her work robes.

"Nothing. Just popped over to visit a little. I better be going. Scorpius is going to be home soon and he'll want to help me make dinner." I stood from my chair and hugged Dad tightly.

"Thanks, Daddy." I whispered in his ear as he hugged me back even tighter.

"I love you my little flower." He whispered back before letting go of me and kissing me on the cheek.

"I love you Dad." I called as I went over to hug Mum, "Love you Mum. Sorry I can't stay later."

"It's alright, sweetheart. We'll see you tomorrow." Mum told me as she hugged me goodbye.

After we pulled apart, I led myself over to the floo. Stepping in, I called out Scorp's and I's floo address and disappeared in a whirlwind of green flames.

**THE END**

**A/N:(**Heya, everyone. So I know this is short and the ending is kinda abrupt, but I thought this would be a cute father-daughter bonding one-shot to write. Anyways, the world has not exploded in my new small town that I am now living in. I will be the first to say that it is so weird going from a big city to now a small town where practically everybody knows each other. It's crazy. I am so happy, I have now had internet for about a week or so and it has been beautiful. I have sent most of the time in my basement bedroom, surfing YouTube, Fanfiction, Pintrest, and being my normal introverted self. Don't forget to R&R. If you haven't already, click my penname above and check out my other fics. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
